Rini and RiRi's Galaxy Tour
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: Rini and RiRi, aka Chibiusa and ChibiChibi have discovered an out of place Chaos Emerald. With it, they can explore the Galaxy, in which anything can happen, for good or bad. They will interact with other familiar video game characters.
1. Warping the Wishful

_**Chapter 1: Warping the Wishful**_

_**Disclaimer: I do now own any of the characters or anything from the world of Sailor Moon and beyond!**_

**Hello to all of my fans and Sailor Moon fans alike. Welcome to next Side-Story of mine. This is Rini and RiRi's Galaxy Tour, and before you start asking questions, RiRi is what I define as the English name for the Japanese name of ChibiChibi. It makes sense, since ChibiChibi in Japan means very small, and Chibiusa means small, which is Japanese for Rini. And by the way, even though this was not confirmed, here, the Relationship between Rini and RiRi is mother and child, and just like what Rini did with Serena, RiRi was from the future and travels back to Rini's time.**

**Sorry if this is confusing to you. Anyway, onto the actual storyline. So, this takes place in a time where Rini is 12 years old, and RiRi is 6 years old, in which they were both ready to be fully completed Sailor Scouts. They know a lot about the planet they are living on. However, Rini wishes that they could travel to other parts of the Galaxy, where there are people they haven't met yet, and where there are new adventures to come. When they discover a mysterious jewel (All Sonic fans knows this as the Chaos Emerald), they somehow get warped into a new world. Rini's wish has come true, and now they will discover the entire galaxy together, where they will face the good and the bad. **

**But first, before we even get to what they warped to, we have to start from the beginning, to find out how this has all begin. Enjoy!**

* * *

Life on Earth was as peaceful as it ever was. For years, the Sailor Scouts were rarely called on, and things have become as beautiful as it was intended to.

Years have passed, and 12 year old Rini and 6 year old RiRi had trained to become professional Sailor Scouts. They're training was complete. They're parents couldn't be prouder.

Serena, Rini's Mom and RiRi's Grandma, spoke to them one day of their fast learning to become Sailor Scouts.

Serena said to them, "My little ones, you have truly become the Sailor Scouts you were destined to become. I am so proud of you. You have both became more powerful than I ever was."

Rini nodded, "Thanks, mommy!"

RiRi asked, "Grandma, if that's true, does that mean that I am stronger than my mom?"

Rini giggled and wrapped her arm around her daughter, "Don't be silly, honey. You still have a lot to learn before you become stronger than me. You are still very young, after all!"

Serena replied, "You are still young, too, sweetie! Just remember, you can never stop learning things. In fact, your knowledge could expand even more then Amy's was."

Rini scratched her head, "That's kind of silly, isn't it?"

"Nah, it's very well possible. Now, I need to go now. Darien and I are off to go eat in a fabulous restaurant. Give you mom/grandma a kiss, sweeties."

After the two kissed Serena...

Serena waved, "Bye sweeties, take care of yourselves!"

Rini waved, "Bye mommy!"

RiRi said, "Have fun in your night out!"

Serena left the room.

Rini asked her little daughter, "Well, it's just you and me, hun. What do you want to do?"

RiRi said, "I don't know."

"... Actually, I am kind of bored. How about we take a little walk around town?"

"Ok!"

Rini and RiRi left to go walking around the town.

Rini wondered, "You know, we've been living in this planet all our lives. And strangely, we have time warps, too."

RiRi nodded, "Yeah!"

"It's fun living on Earth. There's usually an endless amount of fun things to do."

"You got that right!"

"However, lately, I've been wondering. Are there other planets to explore? Are there other worlds in the Galaxy that have people in it?"

"I'm sure there are humans in other worlds as well."

"Maybe! And maybe, there are aliens too."

RiRi shivered, "Yuck! Aliens are not fun to look at."

"You know, sometimes I wish there was some way to explore the worlds in the Galaxy freely. Who knows, we might meet some nice people, beat up some bad guys, and make new friends."

"Yeah, making new friends is always nice."

"If only that was possible, I would so do it!"

"Me too!"

Suddenly, Rini accidentally tripped on something.

RiRi exclaimed, "Mommy, are you ok?"

Rini got up, "Yeah, I'm fine! But, what hit me?"

RiRi pointed out, "That weird looking jewel!"

They looked down and saw a mysterious green jewel (Chaos Emerald).

Rini asked, "What is that thing?"

RiRi gleamed, "It looks pretty! Pick it up, mommy!"

"Ok..."

Rini picked up the jewel. They examined it carefully.

Rini examined it, "It appears to look like an emerald."

"Well, whatever it is, it's really pretty!"

"Well, as they say, finders keepers."

Then, it happened!

The Emerald shined and spoke, "Use Chaos Control!"

Rini froze for moment and asked, "RiRi, did you hear something?"

RiRi pondered for a moment, "... I don't know. I may have heard someone say Chaos something..."

The Emerald spoke again, "Hey, you two, use Chaos Control!"

Rini confirmed, "Ok, now I know we heard something."

RiRi looked around, "Where is that voice coming from?"

The Emerald proclaimed, "Right in front of your face?"

They look at the Emerald, and realized...

Rini gasped, "OMG, this Emerald actually talked!"

RiRi wondered, "Wait, jewels talk? And I thought talking cats was weird at first."

The Emerald said, "You two, listen to me carefully!"

Rini said, "Ok, what it is?"

The Emerald spoke, "First of all, I am a Chaos Emerald!"

RiRi asked, "Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah, that's the kind of Emerald I am. Now, listen! I heard you wanted to explore other worlds, right?"

"Yeeeeeeah?"

"Well, I have the ability to warp through time and space using an ability called Chaos Control. If you use it, you can go to other worlds."

Rini got curious, "Are you bluffing?"

"Hey, I'm a talking Emerald. Do you think I would lie?"

Rini laughs a little, "Good point, Mr. Chaos Emerald!"

"Just do as I say, and you will warp to your first stop."

RiRi suggested, "Hold on, can we get our things before we go?"

"Sure, just call me if you're ready!"

RiRi jumped with excitement, "This is awesome, mommy! We can go to other worlds."

Rini said, "Wow! I guess dreams ready do come true. Come, sweetie, let's get ready to go!"

After packing their things and putting them in their backsacks...

Rini said to it, "Ok, Mr. Chaos Emerald, we are ready to go."

The Chaos Emerald said, "Perfect, now hold me out and the two of you say Chaos Control!"

"Gotcha! Ready, RiRi?"

"I'm ready!"

Rini counted, "On the count of 3! 1...2...3!

The Girls shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The Chaos Emerald warped the two using its Chaos Control into another world. What strange new world have they entered into? Stay tuned!

* * *

**Well, there you have it. My first chapter of Galaxy Tour is done! Expect more chapters to come! Until next time, see ya!**


	2. The Speedy World of Mobius

_**Chapter 2: The Speedy World of Mobius**_

_**Disclaimer: I do now own any of the characters or anything from the world of Sailor Moon and beyond!**_

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to the next Chapter of Rini and RiRi's Galaxy Tour. Today, our two Heroines will travel to their first world. That world would be Mobius, where Sonic the Hedgehog and friends live. What will happen? You have to read on to find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rini and RiRi have just warped into their first planet. They fell into the ground and wonders where they are.

Rini asked, "Where are we?"

The Emerald said, "This is the origin of my existence!"

RiRi was confused, "What?"

Rini replied, "It's saying this planet is where the Chaos Emerald came from. Is that right?

The Emerald confirmed, "Correct! You may soon meet the other Chaos Emeralds as well."

Rini became shocked, "What, they are others as well?"

"Yes! There are a total of 7 Chaos Emeralds. Normally, we would be scattered around this planet here. But, a strange force has spread us across the galaxy. I cannot sense the other 6 in this planet anymore."

"So, what you are saying is that the other Emeralds are in other planets?"

"Correct!"

RiRi asked, "But, how can you tell?"

"We Emeralds have the ability to sense each other's presence when needed! However, since we are so far apart, I can't sense them any longer."

"So, are you saying that we were chosen to find these Emeralds?"

"Not exactly, you were chosen to help find these Emeralds."

"Ohhh!"

Rini wondered, "So, how can we help?"

"First, you must find the master of our powers. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic?"

"Correct, he is the only one who has mastered our powers to a certain extent. You see, I am almost sure that they also realize the Emeralds are not at the planet anymore."

"So, how do we find him, and where are we exactly?"

"This planet is called Mobius, where we, Sonic and his friends reside at. I'm sure that Sonic will accept you in, but be careful. There is an evil force around these parts?

RiRi jumped, "Evil force? What evil force?"

"His name is Dr. Eggman! He is the main villain of this world, who tries to conquer Mobius! You must avoid him at all cost."

Rini questioned, "But, how will we know who he looks like, and who this Sonic looks like! And how will we know who's good or bad?"

"Trust within your hearts and you will know."

"Okay, so can you pinpoint us to Sonic?"

The Chaos Emerald paused for a moment, "I am sorry, but I can only sense the other Emeralds. You are on your own."

Rini became shocked, "WHAT? But we can't search the whole planet to find him! We may never find him!"

"As I said before, Trust in your hearts. If you concentrate hard enough, you will know!"

"Okay, you can count on us, Mr. Chaos Emeralds!"

"Good luck, young ones, and may the light always be with you!"

Rini puts the Emerald away!

Rini told her daughter, "Well, sweetie, looks like we have to find Sonic together. Are you ready?"

RiRi nodded, "I'm ready, Mommy, let's do this!

**Mini-Moon Eternal Power!**

With the power of the moon on her side, Rini transformed into Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon! She holds the Eternal Moon Tiare in her right hand.

**Mini Mini-Moon Eternal Power!**

Also with the power of the moon on her side, RiRi transformed into Eternal Sailor Mini Mini-Moon. She holds the Eternal Tiare in her right hand.

M-Moon said, "Let's go, sweetie!"

MM-Moon nodded, "Okay!"

The two fly off to find Sonic! Will they be able to find him? And what dangers lie ahead of them? Stay tuned!

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this episode. I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time, See ya!**


End file.
